Everything has Changed
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Semuanya memang telah berubah, dan Lisanna tidak bisa menyalahkan hal tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, pujaan hatinya masih tetap lelaki berambut merah muda itu.


Everything Has Changed

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Main Character: Lisanna Strauss

Category: One Shoot

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Author: Oceana Queen

Warning: OOC (Maybe), OOT, Bad, and Miss Typo's

Summary: Semuanya memang telah berubah, dan Lisanna tidak bisa menyalahkan hal tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, pujaan hatinya masih tetap lelaki berambut merah muda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Lisanna? Please don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lisanna?"

Gadis berambut putih itu tersentak kaget. Hampir saja ia terjatuh dari kursi jika saja ia tidak berpegangan dengan meja bar. Matanya kini menoleh ke arah Onee-sannya, Mirajane Strauss, yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Mira-nee?" tanya Lisanna –gadis berambut putih itu.

"Kau tadi sedang malamunkan apa?" tanya Mira balik.

"Ng … bukan apa-apa," jawab Lisanna berbohong.

Sudah jelas gadis berambut putih pendek itu berbohong. Sedari tadi, Lisanna terus memperhatikan teman masa kecilnya sekaligus pujaan hatinya, Natsu Dragneel. Matanya yang berwarna biru itu selalu menatap Natsu dari kejauhan.

"Kau berbohong lagi, Lisanna," kata Mira lalu menghela nafas. "Kalau ada apa-apa, seharusnya kau mengatakan kepadaku. Aku mencemaskanmu."

Lisanna tertegun sejenak. Gadis itu hanya merasa semuanya telah berubah dan itu bukanlah hal yang begitu penting atau perlu dicemaskan.

"Aku hanya berpikir betapa berubahnya Fairy Tail saat ini. Itu saja," balas Lisanna sambil mengaduk-ngaduk jus apel miliknya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Mira sambil mengelap sebuah gelas kaca.

Lisanna tersenyum kecil. Ia memang mengetahui betapa over protective-nya Mira terhadap dirinya. Tapi itu membuat Lisanna lumayan bahagia.

"Ya," jawab Lisanna sambil tersenyum mencoba menutupi kepahitan di hati kecilnya itu.

"Yah, terserahlah," balas Mira sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lisanna kini kembali menatap Natsu dari kejauhan seperti biasanya. Hal itu sudah merupakan kegiatan rutin ketika dirinya dan Natsu sedang berada di guild –walaupun kemungkinan besar Natsu pasti tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Hahaha … itu lucu sekali kan, Luce?"

"Hahaha … itu benar sekali, Natsu. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan bertindak seperti itu."

Sakit, entah kenapa hatinya merasa begitu tersayat dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Sekuat tenaga gadis berambut putih itu berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak segera keluar. Apakah yang ia rasakan saat ini dinamakan 'cemburu'?

Lisanna hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Seperti inikah yang namanya 'jatuh cinta'? Dimana saat kita jatuh cinta kita selalu merasakan hal-hal pahit ketika orang yang kita sukai dekat dengan gadis lain selain kita?

"Lisanna?" kali ini seseorang memanggilnya kembali.

Lisanna menoleh. Yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Erza Scarlet, seorang gadis yang dijuluki Titania. Tampak Erza sedang memakan Cheesecake miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lisanna.

"Kau memperhatikan Natsu, ya?" tanya Erza.

"E-eh, bukan kok," jawab Lisanna sedikit gugup.

"Ara-ara, ternyata kau memperhatikan Natsu, eh?" tanya Mira dengan nada jahil.

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya kok," sangkal Lisanna. "Sudah ah, aku mau pergi ke depan dulu."

Lisanna beranjak dari kursinya. Sementara Mira hanya tersenyum kecil melihat adik perempuannya itu, dan Erza hanya memandang Lisanna yang mulai menjauh sambil memakan Cheesecake-nya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi pembohong yang baik Lisanna," kata Mira pelan. "Karena kau tidak pernah bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri."

"Kau benar, Mira. Karena itulah sifat Lisanna," kata Erza menyetujui.

Kini, kita beralih ke tempat Lisanna berada sekarang. Gadis itu nampak memasuki hutan didekat guild Fairy Tail. Sudah 2 tahun ia tidak pergi kesana. Tidak ada yang berubah dari hutan itu, masih seperti 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum ia pergi ke Edolas.

"Kalau tidak salah ada disekitar sini," gumam Lisanna sambil menyingkarkan semak-semak yang menutupi jalannya.

Sebelum ia mencapai tujuannya, ia melihat sebuah sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Hal itu mengingatkannya ketika ia masih kecil.

#Flashback#

Tampak Natsu kecil, Happy kecil, dan Lisanna kecil sedang memancing. Mereka tampak serius untuk menangkap seekor ikan.

"Masih belum dapat ikan?" tanya Happy kecil.

"Aku akan mendapatkan ikan besar sebentar lagi. Matteiru yo," jawab Natsu kecil.

"Tapi kita sudah tidak punya umpan," kata Happy kecil lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pancingan Natsu kecil mulai bergetar. Rupanya seekor ikan berhasil memakan umpan pancingan milik Natsu kecil.

"Aku dapat," seru Natsu kecil sambil berusaha keras.

"Berjuanglah, Natsu!" kata Happy kecil menyemangati Natsu kecil.

Kemudian, Natsu kecil kini berhasil mendapatkan ikan. Namun sayangnya ukuran ikannya tidak sesuai dengan harapan Natsu kecil.

"Kecil sekali," ledek Happy kecil.

"Yah, memang adanya seperti ini," balas Natsu kecil.

"Bukankah kau akan memberiku ikan yang besar?" tanya Happy kecil.

"Aku tahu, nanti aku pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih besar. Jadi kau tunggu saja," jawab Natsu kecil.

Natsu kecil kini membakar ikan tersebut. Sementara Happy kecil menunggu ikan tersebut telah matang.

"Hihihi … kau seperti seorang ayah yang sedang memarahi anaknya Natsu," tawa Lisanna kecil.

"Kenapa aku yang jadi ayahnya?" tanya Natsu kecil protes.

"Aku tak mau punya ayah seperti Natsu," sela Happy kecil.

"Aku mengatakan hal tersebut setelah aku menjadi istrimu, Natsu," jawab Lisanna kecil sambil mengingatkan ucapannya dulu.

"Kau membahas soal itu lagi," keluh Natsu kecil sambil membuang mukanya yang nampak memerah. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan hal itu terjadi."

"Aw, wajahmu memerah lagi," goda Lisanna kecil. "Sebentar lagi itu pasti akan menjadi kenyataan."

Muka Natsu kecil semakin memerah.

"Dia kau anak nakal!" hardik Natsu kecil.

Mereka kini membuat api unggun dan mengelilinginya.

"Kau sangat manis kalau sedang malu," kata Lisanna kecil sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dia menyukaimu," kata Happy kecil sambil terbang mengelilingi api unggun.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi," balas Natsu kecil sambil memakan ikan bakarnya dengan lahap untuk menutupi wajahnya yang telah merah padam karena malu.

Sore harinya, Natsu kecil, Lisanna kecil, dan Happy kecil kembali ke rumah jerami buatan mereka. Happy nampak sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Natsu, apa kau ingat wajah orang tuamu?" tanya Lisanna kecil. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya kehangatan orang tua."

"Kehangatan, ya?"

"Iya, apakah kau pernah merasakannya?"

"Aku sih pernah merasakan sedikit kehangatan dari Igneel."

"Begitu ya …."

Natsu kecil melihat kearah langit-langit. Raut mukanya kini berubah.

"Igneel, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi kau masih belum aku temukan. Igneel …," geram Natsu kecil sambil hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Natsu …"

Lisanna kecil memperhatikan raut muka Natsu kecil yang nampak sangat sedih. Kemudian, ia berpikir agar Natsu kecil kembali bahagia.

"Hey, Natsu. Tadi aku melihat jejak dipinggi hutan ini," seru Lisanna kecil.

"Hah? Yang benar saja!"

"Iya, tapi aku masih belum begitu yakin itu adalah jejak naga atau bukan."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana untuk mencari tahu!" ajak Natsu kecil bersemangat.

"Tapi sebentar lagi mataharinya tenggelam," kata Lisanna kecil.

Happy kecil kemudian bangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara Natsu kecil yang nampak begitu bersemangat.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Happy kecil.

"Kita akan mencari jejak naga. Ayo kita ke sana bersama-sama!" jawab Lisanna kecil.

"Baiklah, aku semakin bersemangat," seru Natsu kecil.

Mereka pun berjalan menelusuri hutan. Kini, matahari telah tenggelam dengan sempurna dan hari telah malam.

"A-aku takut," kata Happy kecil gemetar sambil memeluk Lisanna kecil.

"Jadi dimana, Lisanna?" tanya Natsu kecil.

"Ng … aku yakin disekitar sini," jawab Lisanna kecil. "Ah, itu dia!"

Mereka segera menghampiri jejak kaki tersebut. Menurut Happy kecil, jejak kaki itu sangatlah besar. Namun, rupanya wajah Natsu kecil malah lesu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Natsu?" tanya Lisanna kecil.

"Menurutku ini jejak kaki Vulcan Hutan," jawab Natsu kecil sedikit kecewa.

"Vulcan Hutan? Maksudmu gorilla yang sempat kamu lawan itu?" tanya Lisanna kecil sambil mengingat kejadian ketika mereka melindungi telur Happy dulu.

"Iya," jawab Natsu kecil. "Igneel tak akan mungkin berada disini."

"Maafkan aku, Natsu. Aku salah karena membuatmu berharap, ya?" tanya Lisanna kecil dengan nada lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Natsu kecil. "Nah, ayo kita kembali!"

Mereka kini kembali menelusuri hutan. Jalan mereka disinari oleh cahaya rembulan. Selama perjalanan Natsu kecil hanya memikirkan Igneel, sehingga ia lupa segalanya.

"Natsu, tunggu!" teriak Lisanna kecil yang kelelahan menyusul Natsu sambil lari. "Jalannya bisa pelan-pelan dikit nggak sih?"

"Maaf, maaf…," ucap Natsu kecil lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Jalanan mulai berkabut dan kabutnya semakin lama semakin tebal sehingga menutupi jalanan. Namun sayangnya, mereka masih belum sampai ke rumah jerami milik mereka.

"Disini mulai berkabut," gumam Natsu kecil.

"Natsu, bukankah seharusnya kita menunggu Lisanna?" Ujar Happy kecil.

Natsu kecil menengok kebelakang dan tak melihat Lisanna. Ia mulai khawatir. Namun Lisanna kecil tidak ada dibelakangnya.

"Tunggu! Kemana Lisanna pergi?" tanya Natsu kecil.

"Karna itu, ku bilang menunggu Lisanna," ujar Happy kecil.

"Waduh, kalau mereka tahu dia hilang, walau hanya sedetik saja…, " gumam Natsu kecil sambil membayangkan reaksi Elfman kecil dan Mirajane yang super tomboy.

*Dalam bayangan Natsu kecil*

"Kau jahat sekali Natsu …," ujar Elfman kecil dengan raut muka kecewa.

"Bersiaplah menangis, karna kau akan aku hajar habis-habisan …, " kata Mira kecil marah super tomboy.

"Kau payah, tapi bukan berarti menghajarmu akan membuat masalahnya jelas," kata Erza kecil.

*Keadaan nyatanya*

Natsu kecil berlari mencari Lisanna kecil ditengah tebalnya kabut hutan. Pandangannya tidak begitu jelas.

"Lisanna, kemarilah!" teriak Natsu kecil sangat Khawatir. "Jawab aku, Lisanna!"

Natsu Tersandung akar pohon yang muncul ke permukaan tanah.

"Aduh, sialan!" erang Natsu kecil.

Kemudian, teriakan Lisanna kecil terdengar ditelinga Natsu kecil dan Lisanna kecil.

"Kyaaaa!" teriakan Lisanna kecil.

Natsu kecil menengok kearah Suara itu. Kemudian, suara langkah kaki Vulcan raksasa terdengar jelas.

"Lama tak jumpa, Bocah tengik," sapa sang Vulcan hutan dengan nada kasar. "Mencari ini ya?"

"Natsu …," panggil Lisanna kecil.

Natsu kecil mendongak. Terlihat Lisanna kecil ditangan Vulcan hutan.

"Lepaskan Lisanna Kera bodoh! " Teriak Natsu kecil.

"Tidak bisa," kata Vulcan hutan menolak. "Aku yang mengambilnya, jadi ini milikku, tidak bisa dikembalikan."

"Lisanna bukan barang," balas Natsu kecil.

"Ya, benar," seru Lisanna kecil dalam genggaman Vulcan raksasa itu.

"Karena kau sudah jadi milikku, bagaimana kalau kau jadi istriku?" tawar Vulcan itu kepada Lisanna kecil.

"T-Tidak," tolak Lisanna kecil membayangkan ia menimang Anak Vulcan.

"Nggak bisa ngebayangin," ujar Natsu kecil.

"Aku akan jadi istrinya Natsu, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu, " Kata Lisanna kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengembalikanmu," balas Vulcan.

Glek! Lisanna kecil menelan ludahnya. Gadis kecil itu tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Kera bodoh!" teriak Natsu kecil tidak terima.

"Kau menjahiliku, jadi aku tak akan mengembalikannya," ucap Vulcan. "Kalau kau ingin aku mengembalikannya, minta maaflah."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Natsu kecil dengan nada protes.

"Jangan lakukan, Natsu!" teriak Lisanna kecil.

"Ada apa? Kalau kau bersujud didepanku, aku akan mengembalikannya," ucap Vulcan.

"Aku tahu," ucap Natsu Kecil.

Natsu kecil bersujud dihadapan Vulcan.

"Gomen, aku salah waktu itu," ucap Natsu kecil. "Jadi, kembalikan Lisanna."

"Natsu," gumam Lisanna kecil. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak mau," kata Vulcan.

Vulcan lalu menginjak-nginjak Natsu kecil berkali-kali yang sedang bersujud.

"Kau termakan siasatku," seru Vulcan.

"Sialan kau," erang Natsu kecil kesakitan.

"Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Kalau begitu ini saatnya menghabisimu," tak puas dengan meninjak-injak Natsu kecil, ia mengambil bongkahan besar tanah dan mengarahkannya kearah Natsu kecil.

Melihat itu, Natsu kecil hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun sebelum bongkahan itu mengenai Natsu kecil, Gildarts menahan bongkahan itu.

"Kau kera yang sangat berbahaya," ucap Gildarts.

"Gildarts," seru Natsu kecil senang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Vulcan.

"Keluar dari sini," seru Gildarts sembari menghancurkan bongkahan besar tadi hingga berkeping-keping.

Vulcan hanya bisa melongo.

"Turunkan Gadis itu dan tinggalkan hutan ini," kata Gildarts. "Jangan pernah kembali lagi."

"Baik, aku minta maaf," kata Vulcan sambil berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka.

Lisanna kecil tersenyum senang.

"Arigatou," ucap Lisanna kecil.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Gildarts.

"Namaku Lisanna," jawab Lisanna kecil.

"Oh ya, adiknya Mira ya," kata Gildarts.

Happy kecil mengepakkan sayapnya. Dia tampak senang karena Lisanna dan Natsu tampak baik-baik saja.

"Whooaa … kucingnya punya sayap!" seru Gildarts terheran-heran.

"Namanya Happy ...," kata Lisanna kecil.

Natsu kecil nampak malu menatap Gildarts. Baginya, ia masih kurang.

" Kau sudah mulai dewasa. Tapi menjadi seorang penyihir bukan hanya menjadi kuat. Namun jika semua orang bisa tahu kalau apa yang kau lakukan demi temanmu hari ini adalah hal yang tepat," jelas Gildarts. "Kau harus bangga"

Natsu menatap Gildarts. Seyuman mula terukir di wajahnya.

" Eh, tunggu. Jadi dia bukan temanmu, melainkan istrimu?" tanya Gildarts.

"Gak mungkin," jawab Natsu kecil sambil membuang muka.

"Jangan malu malu," goda Lisanna kecil.

"Dia menyukaimu," seru Happy kecil.

"Ahahahaha," tawa Gildarts.

Muka Natsu kecil semakin memerah malu.

"Kabutnya makin tebal," kata Natsu kecil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kabutnya memang tebal, khususnya sepanjang tahun ini," ucap Gildarts. "Waspadalah disini!"

Mereka menyusuri jalan kembali pulang.

"Dalam kabut sebelumnya, saat aku mendengar suaramu mencariku, itu membuatku sangaaat senang," kata Lisanna kecil. "Hey kalau nanti aku menghilang lagi suatu saat nanti, apa kau akan datang menemukanku, Natsu?"

"T-Tentu saja," jawab Natsu kecil gemetar.

"Kamu janji?" tanya Lisanna kecil menyakinkan.

"Iya, aku janji," jawab Natsu kecil.

Mereka kini hampis sampai ketujuan mereka.

"Hey Natsu, bagaimana kalau kita besok main lempar tangkap?" ajak Gildarts.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan kalah," seru Natsu kecil.

Keesokan harinya mereka bermain lempar tangkap diatas sungai. Lisanna kecil dan Happy melihatnya dari pinggir. Natsu kecil melemparkan bolanya kearah Gildarts, dan Gildarts menangkapnya

"Tadi kenapa kau berkeliaran di tengah Hutan Timur tengah malam begitu?" tanya Gildarts.

Gildarts melempar kembali bolanya, Natsu kecil menangkapnya dengan kesakitan.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, ini soal Igneel," jawab Natsu kecil.

"Ya, Naga merah yang sedang kau cari itu kan?"

"Lisanna bilang, ia menemukan jejak kakinya, jadi kami pergi mencarinya." kata Natsu kecil sambil melempar bolanya dengan segenap kekuatannya sehingga bolanya terbakar dan menjadi Fireball. "Bagaimanapun juga itu salah paham."

Gildarts meneriman bolanya dengan tangannya dan membuat bolanya hancur berkeping-keping. Natsu kecil yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mampu melonggo.

"Um … maaf," ucap Natsu kecil.

"Tapi, kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Igneel, ya kan?" tanya Gildarts.

"Ya," jawab Natsu kecil sedih.

Gildarts memegang kepala Natsu kecil.

"Selama kau merasakannya sekuat itu, kau akan bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti" ucap Gildarts sambil mengelus kepala Natsu kecil.

"Ya," balas Natsu kecil.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mancing?" ajak Gildarts.

Natsu kecil dan Gildarts nampak sedang memancing ikan di sungai, sementara Lisanna kecil dan Happy kecil nampak sedang mengobrol.

"Mereka seperti ayah dan anak ya," ucap Lisanna kecil yang memperhatikan keduanya.

"Aye," seru Happy kecil menyetujui.

Natsu kecil digendong Gildarts menuju danau, mereka memancing dan mendapat ikan yang sangat besar. Lalu mereka membakar ikannya disana. Pada sore harinya mereka memasak sayur sayur dan jamur dari hutan. Lalu ketika senja tiba, mereka bertiga tertidur pulas dan Gildarts memandangi mereka bertiga.

#Flashback End#

Lisanna kembali menulusuri hutan. Kini dia sampai pada rumah jerami yang ia buat bersama Natsu untuk merawat Happy ketika masih berada didalam hutan.

#Flashback#

Natsu dan Gray ternyata sudah saling bertengkar sejak enam tahun yang lalu, mereka saling mengatai dan saling pukul tendang satu sama lain. Lalu seperti biasanya, Erza-lah yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tapi ternyata Natsu dulu tidak seceria sekarang. Selain bertengkar dengan Gray, dia tidak punya hal lain yang tidak dia kerjakan. Disaat sedang tidak bertengkar, dia akan duduk termenung di suatu tempat dengan ekspresi sedih yang sangat kesepian diwajahnya.

Suatu hari, Natsu kecil sedang sibuk meninju gambar wajah Gray kecil dan Erza kecil yang dia tempelkan di sebuah pohon. Lalu, tiba-tiba, sebuah telur berukuran cukup besar jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Telur itu berwarna putih dan ada pola berwarna biru disekelilingnya.

Natsu kecil dengan riangnya menunjukkan telur itu pada semua orang di guild.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Makarov.

"Aku memungutnya di hutan timur," jawab Natsu kecil.

Gray kecil berkata akhirnya Natsu kecil melakukan sesuatu yang berguna karena berhubung Gray kecil sedang lapar dan ingin makan. Tapi apa itu akan cukup untuk semuanya?

"Kau pasti bercand! Ini adalah telur naga. Aku akan menetaskannya!" seru Natsu kecil pada Gray kecil.

"Naga?" tanya Cana kecil bingung.

"Coba kau lihat tandanya. Bentuknya mirip seperti cakar naga!" jawab Natsu kecil sambil menunjuk corak pada telur tersebut.

Natsu kecil pun meminta Master Makarov untuk memaksa agar naganya segera keluar.

"Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan, bodoh? Tidak ada satu sihirpun di dunia ini yang mampu menciptakan kehidupan. Kehidupan terlahir dari cinta. Tidak ada satu sihir pun yang mampu mengubahnya," jelas Makarov.

"Aku sama sekali gak ngerti," kata Natsu kecil yang bingung dan menatap Makarov.

"Sepertinya masih terlalu cepat bagi anak kecil sepertimu untuk mengerti," kata Makarov sambil menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. Rupanya, suara itu milik Erza kecil.

"Dengan kata lain, jika kau ingin menetaskannya, maka kau harus berusaha semampumu agar itu terjadi" kata Erza kecil. Dia juga berkata biasanya Natsu kecil hanya bisa merusak. Mungkin ini kesempatan belajar yang bagus untuknya.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut putih dan bertampang garang tiba-tiba mengajak Erza kecil berkelahi. Dia adalah Mira ketika kecil!

"Karena kau sudah menyebutkannya, kita masih punya urusan yang belum selesai, Mira!" seru Erza kecil menerima tantangan Mira kecil untuk berkelahi.

Mereka berdua saling mengatai satu sama lain dan juga saling pukul, persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Gray kecil dan Natsu kecil setiap hari.

Natsu kecil yang melihat mereka berdua jadi geram sendiri, dia bertekad suatu hari nanti dia akan mengalahkan mereka berdua.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut putih mendekati Natsu kecil, "Serius deh, kalau kau terus menerus bersikap sombong seperti itu, tidak akan ada gadis yang mau padamu!"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Lisanna," hardik Natsu kecil dengan nada jengkel.

"Hei Natsu, apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku membantumu menetaskan telurnya?"

"Apa? Kau akan membantu?"

Lisanna kecil berkata sepertinya menetaskan telur cukup menyenangkan. Gray kecil dan Natsu kecil bertanya bagaimana cara melakukannya. Lisanna kecil menjawab kalau telur tersebut harus dihangatkan.

"Itu adalah keahlianku!" seru Natsu kecil sambil melakukan 'The Fire Dragon Roar'.

Natsu kecil pun langsung 'menghangatkan' telur itu dengan semburan api besar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau ini bodoh?" tanya Gray kecil sambil memukulnya.

Lisanna kecil memarahinya, kalau kau berlebihan menghangatkannya, telurnya nanti terbakar! Setelah itu, Lisanna kecil lalu merubah dirinya sendiri jadi burung dengan sihir 'Take Over' dan mencoba untuk mengerami telur itu. Sementara Elfman kecil melihat mereka dari jauh dan tampak sedih.

"Ada apa, Elfman?" tanya Cana kecil.

"Lisanna bisa mengubah seluruh tubuhnya dengan 'Take Over', tapi aku tidak ... meskipun kami ada di tim yang sama," jawab Elfman kecil.

"Oh iya, kau menggunakan sihir yang sama dengannya," ujar Cana kecil.

"Jika saja aku bisa melakukannya, aku bisa berubah dan mencari hewan peliharaanku yang hilang," gumam Elfman kecil. Elfman kecil juga berharap seandainya dia juga memiliki telur seperti itu.

Natsu kecil dan Lisanna kecil pergi ke taman utara kota. Natsu kecil terus menerus memandangi Lisanna kecil yang sedang mengerami telur dalam wujud burungnya. Lisanna kecil mulai mengeluh ini mulai membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba telurnya bergerak dan menghantam wajah Lisanna. Lalu telur itu melayang dan kembali ke pangkuan Natsu kecil.

"Hei, jangan-jangan telur itu ingin kau yang menghangatkannya, Natsu!" celetuk Lisanna kecil.

"Heh? Aku?" tanya Natsu kecil sambil memeluk telur itu.

"Ya! Dia kelihatannya bahagia!"

"Jadi kau ingin bersamaku?" tanya Natsu kecil pada telur tersebut dengan muka polos.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari dalam telur sebagai jawabannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Natsu kecil jadi gembira. Lalu Lisanna kecil mengusulkan membuat rumah untuk telurnya di hutan timur.

Sesampainya di hutan, Natsu kecil melempar dan menumpukkan batu-batu raksasa untuk membuat gua, tapi sayangnya gua itu langsung roboh hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Natsu kecil mengeluh ternyata membuat rumah itu susah.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" seru Lisanna kecil.

Lisanna kecil merubah dirinya jadi kelinci besar. Dalam waktu singkat, dia berhasil membuat rumah mungil dari kayu dan rumput kering.

Kemudian, mereka berdua masuk kedalam. Ternyata ruangan didalamnya cukup luas juga.

"Kita sudah seperti keluarga sekarang," kata Lisanna kecil dengan nada gembira.

"Apa artinya itu?" tanya Natsu kecil.

"Ada ibu, ayah, dan bayi disini, iya kan?"

"Yah, aku rasa memang terlihat seperti itu."

Wajah Natsu kecil nampak memerah. Lisanna kecil tersenyum, wajahnya juga sama memerahnya seperti Natsu kecil.

"Ayo kita hangatkan telurnya sama-sama," kata Lisanna sambil mendekap telur tersebut.

Mereka berdua mendekap erat telur itu sama-sama. Sementara itu, seseorang sedang mendekati tempat persembunyian mereka.

Laxus baru saja pulang dari misinya. Macao dan Wakaba menceritakan tentang telur itu padanya. Laxus tidak percaya kalau itu benar-benar telur naga. Wakaba bilang kalau anak itu hanya mengarangnya, sebab dia hanya ingin mendekati Lisanna kecil, bahkan sekarang mereka membuat tempat rahasia segala, romantis sekali!

Mirajane kecil yang mendengar semuanya jadi murka dan menghancurkan meja. Wakaba nampak marah padanya.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu, Mirajane?" tanya Wakaba kesal.

Mirajane kecil tampak menahan amarahnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa belakangan ini dia tidak pulang kerumah...jadi dia sedang bersama Natsu? Bagaimana bisa dia akrab dengan seseorang dari geng-nya Erza?" tanya Mira kecil dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'gengnya Erza'?" tanya Wakaba bingung.

Natsu kecil menunjukkan pohon tempat dia menemukan telurnya pada Lisanna kecil. Lalu, tiba-tiba muncul monyet hijau raksasa (Vulcan) dari dalam hutan. Secara sangat kebetulan, makanan favoritnya adalah telur! Natsu kecil mencoba meninjunya tetapi sia-sia saja. Dia malah ditepak oleh monyet itu.

"Natsu! Tunggu, aku akan bertarung juga!" kata Lisanna kecil sambil bersiap-siap melakukan 'Take Over'.

"Mundur, Lisanna!" teriak Natsu kecil.

"Tapi..."

"Karena aku adalah ayahnya, maka aku harus melindungi kalian berdua, ya kan?"

"Natsu..."

"Lagi pula aku adalah putra seekor naga! Tidak mungkin aku kalah sama monyet!"

Tapi tetap saja, Natsu kecil kalah kuat dibandingkan monyet itu. Lisanna kecil berteriak menyuruh Natsu kecil menggunakan sihirnya. Namun, Natsu berkata monyet itu bertarung memakai tangan kosong, jadi dia juga akan memakai tangan kosong!

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya, hah?" tanya Vulcan dengan nada mengejek.

Natsu kecil tersenyum dan meledek balik Vulcan itu.

"Ayo kemari, monyet gunung! Aku akan menutupimu dengan cat putih dan melemparmu kembali ke gunung Hakobe!"

Vulcan itu murka, dia memukul Natsu kecil sekuat tenaga. Anak itu terpental, menabrak sebuah pohon. Entah itu pohon apaan, tetapi pohon itu melengkung dan mementalkan kembali Natsu kecil tepat kearah monyet itu. Karena tepat diwajahnya, Vulcan itupun tumbang. Natsu kecil berhasil mengalahkan monyet itu dengan keberuntungan!

Hujan mulai turun, lama kelamaan semakin deras. Kedua anak itu berlari kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka. Ketika sudah ada di pintu masuk, Lisanna kecil menghentikan Natsu kecil dan memintanya menunggu sebentar. Dia masuk kedalam dan setelah itu baru meminta Natsu kecil untuk masuk. Natsu kecil kebingungan dan masuk kedalam.

Didalam, Lisanna kecil sudah duduk manis dan menyambut Natsu.

"Okaeri! (selamat datang)" ucap Lisanna kecil.

"Eh, ya …," Natsu kecil pun nampak gugup karna kebingungan.

Lisanna kecil cemberut dan mengulangi perkataannya, "O-kae-ri!"

"T-tadaima (aku pulang)," balas Natsu kecil.

Lisanna tersenyum senang. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, perut Natsu kecil berbunyi, sepertinya karena hujan jadi dia merasa lapar. Lisanna kecil pun bertanya bukankah Natsu kecil hidup seorang diri? Natsu kecil hanya mengiyakannya.

"Bagaimana dengan makananmu?" tanya Lisanna kecil.

"Aku makan di guild," jawab Natsu kecil.

"Apa kau membayar semua itu?"

"Itulah kenapa aku bekerja kan?"

"Kasihan sekali …." Gumam Lisanna kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Apa kau bisa masak?" tanya Natsu kecil balik.

"Ya, walaupun tak sehebat Mira-nee."

"Mira bisa memasak? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Elfman?"

"Ya, Elfman-niichan juga bisa memasak."

"Entah bagaimana, aku bisa membayangkannya. Sebenarnya, itu cocok untuknya..."

Natsu terdiam sesaat, lalu dengan panik dia memeluk telurnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan telurnya! Seekor naga akan menetas dari sini! Ini anaknya Igneel!" kata Natsu kecil sambil memeluk perutnya erat-erat.

"Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan! Lihat sini, aku juga ingin lihat telur itu menetas! Itulah mengapa aku membantumu," jelas Lisanna kecil.

Natsu kecil ngedumel karena Lisanna kecil membuatnya takut tadi. Lalu Natsu kecil memeluk dan menimang-nimang telur itu.

"Kau biasanya kasar, tapi kau juga punya sisi baik dan manis seperti Mira-nee, ya!" ujar Lisanna kecil.

"Hah?"

"Ketika kita dewasa nanti, apakah aku bisa menjadi istrimu, Natsu?" tanya Lisanna kecil dengan muka memerah. "Kau sepertinya suka anak-anak, dan kau juga bisa diandalkan."

Wajah Natsu kecil bertambah merah, bahkan sekarang asap keluar dari kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tersipu seperti itu, aku kan hanya bercanda," ujar Lisanna kecil.

Natsu kecil pun marah karena Lisanna terus menggodanya.

Malam pun tiba, mereka berdua tidur nyenyak sekali, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari ketika seseorang masuk kedalam.

*Keesokan paginya*

Natsu kecil dan Lisanna kecil panik karena telurnya tiba-tiba menghilang! Mereka kembali ke guild dan bertanya pada semuanya, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang sudah memakannya?" tanya Mira kecil meledek Natsu kecil.

Natsu kecil murka dan bertengkar dengan Mira kecil, sementara Erza kecil berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Akan jadi apa guild ini beberapa tahun kemudian dengan orang-orang seperti mereka?" tanya Wakaba pada Makarov dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenang saja, mereka bisa saling mengenal lebih dalam dengan cara itu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," jawab Makarov dengan tenangnya.

Erza kecil berhasil memisahkan Natsu kecil dan Mira kecil. Tetapi Mira kecil masih berusaha menggoda Natsu kecil. Erza kecil memelototi Mira kecil dan memintanya untuk segera mengembalikan telurnya. Mira kecil bersikeras bukan dia pelakunya.

Lisanna kecil tampak seperti ingin menangis. Cana kecil lalu berkata kalau ia teringat bahwa Elfman dulu pernah bilang bahwa dia menginginkan telur itu.

Elfman kecil pun datang menghampiri mereka dan meminta maaf. Dia tersenyum malu sambil membawa telurnya. Jadi ternyata dia tadi malam masuk ke tempat persembunyian mereka. Tetapi, baik Natsu kecil dan Lisanna kecil tertidur pulas sekali dan membiarkan telur itu sendirian tanpa ditutupi selimut. Dia khawatir, jadi dia mengambilnya dan menghangatkannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, telur itu mulai bergoyang dan retak. Semua orang berkumpul didekat telur itu dan menanti denga antusias. Bahkan Laxus yang awalnya tidak tertarik juga ikut menoleh.

Telurpun pecah, sebuah bola cahaya berwarna biru membumbung keatas. Ketika cahaya itu menghilang, terlihatlah seekor kucing kecil berwarna biru dan bersayap.

Kucing itu terbang perlahan. Lalu mendarat diatas kepala Natsu kecil dan berkata, "Aye!"

Lisanna kecil dan yang lain terpesona, lucu sekali! Semua orang berebutan ingin menggendong kucing itu.

Seekor hewan biru itu terbang dan mendarat di bahu Elfman kecil. Elfman kecil nampak melonjak kegirangan.

"Lihat, Natsu! Semua orang tampak gelisah beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi sekarang mereka semua kelihatan sangat bahagia! Dia seperti burung biru kebahagiaan! (Blue bird of happiness)," kata Lisanna kecil sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kebahagiaan, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan namai dia 'Happy'!" seru Natsu kecil.

"Aye!" balas Happy kecil sambil menggerak-gerakkan telinganya. Tampaknya dia suka dengan nama yang diberikan natsu.

"Happy si naga!" seru Natsu kecil dengan semangat berapi-api tanpa mengetahui perbedaan jelas antara naga dengan kucing.

#Flashback End#

Lisanna menghela nafas. Gadis berambut putih pendek itu mengelus dinding rumah jerami miliknya, Happy, dan Natsu.

"Semuanya telah berubah," gumam Lisanna. Air mata perlahan turun dari matanya.

Semuanya memang telah berubah, dan Lisanna tidak bisa menyalahkan hal tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, pujaan hatinya masih tetap lelaki berambut merah muda itu.

Sementara disuatu tempat, tampak seorang lelaki mengamati Lisanna dari jauh.

"Gomen ne," gumam lelaki itu dengan nada lirih.

Perlahan, hujan mulai turun dari langit. Lama kelamaan, hujan mulai turun dengan deras.

"Aku harus segera pulang," kata Lisanna sambil menerobos hujan.

Lisanna kini telah menetapkan hatinya. Dia akan mencoba tidak terlalu berharap dengan Natsu, apapun yang terjadi nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Owari

A/N: Salam kenal, minna-san! Ini adalah fanfic debutku di fandom ini. Semoga kalian semua suka, ya!

Oya, aku membuat Lisanna sebagai tokoh utama di fanfic ini karena aku ingin menyuarakan opiniku tentang perasaan Lisanna ketika kembali dari Edolas. Selain itu, aku sangat suka couple NaLi, walaupun disatu sisi aku sangat suka couple NaLu. Hehehe ….

Lalu yang terakhir, tolong kritik dan sarannya, ya! Aku akan sangat menghargai setiap masukkan dari kalian semua ^^


End file.
